Growing evidence from multimodal brain imaging studies highlights the importance of a synergistic approach towards characterizing the neurobiological substrate of reading disability (RD). The overall goal of Project 4 (Neuroimaging) is to develop a comprehensive neurobiological model of text comprehension that will supplement the cognitive framewori< developed within Project 2 (Executive Functions). In addition, we propose to evaluate features of brain organization associate with developmental outcomes of educafional intervenfions addressed in Project 3 (Intervention). Project 4 (Neuroimaging) will address three aims. The first aim is to characterize features of brain organizafion supporting sentence comprehension, using a multiple task and multimodal imaging approach (MEG, quantitative structural MRI and DTI), to identify print- dependent and print-independent neural components of reading comprehension (RC)--the former associated with sentence reading and word recognition, and the latter associated with executive funcfions (EFs)--in non- impaired readers and in students experiencing text comprehension difficulties. The second aim is to examine the predictive value of pre-intervention multimodal imaging data for subsequent response to intervention. This aim models individual response to educafional interventions (Project 3) as a function of aberrant features of the brain organizafion for comprehension in RD. The third aim is to investigate functional changes in brain organization following educafional interventions by focusing on adequate and inadequate responders in conjunction with project 1 (Classification). Addressing this aim entails evaluating altemative models of functional brain plasticity in association with successful response to intervention (i.e., normalization vs. compensation). By successfully addressing these aims. Project 4 will promote novel direcfions in cognitive neuroscience research featuring combinations of several multimodal imaging methods, in order to identify features of brain organization that are crucial for typical development of reading comprehension skills and successful intervention outcomes.